


The Spark Wants, What The Spark Shouldn’t Have

by An_outcast_among_many_in_this_world



Category: Transformers
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outcast_among_many_in_this_world/pseuds/An_outcast_among_many_in_this_world
Summary: Can you imagine a Transformers universe where the sexiest bots all live well that’s where we are going.Dreams marked by ~ ~
Kudos: 2





	The Spark Wants, What The Spark Shouldn’t Have

It was the middle of the night across the universes and all of the bots were in recharge mode, then a select few bots from across the universes all experienced the same dream.

~the dream begins with the bots waking up in an hanger where they see a black surging energy ball, the bots all headed to the ball and touched it.

They were pulled into the energy which sent them into a small recharge until they woke up in a wooded area that none of them recognised, all then tried their coms but received no response from their respective bases then a holoform of what appeared to be an Optimus crossed with Megatron looking mech before all the individuals with the same message.

“Welcome all bots, you have been selected for a reason and I’m sure you know what it is if not that’s so sweet. Can you head to the centre of the woods and just stay calm I will meet you there” the holoform said before disappearing.

All bots arrived at the centre of the Forest they all looked around confused just as Knockout went to speak to Breakdown the holoform appeared again, looking around at all the bots “wow what a great selection we have here, get use to the faces you see as they will be your new friends and maybe more who knows. Thus is your new home forget what you once knew there is no war here” the holoform said before turning into a ball of energy which exploded hitting each bot sending them into recharge.~

Springer was the first awaken from the recharge he sat up “what a crazy dream” he said scratching his head before noticing that was no dream, he was sat in a circle with all the bots from his dream in the same place the dream happened.

He got up and examined each bot asking himself ‘what is going on here’ it wasn’t long before Knockout began to move into a seated position, making optic contact with Springer “what the frag you were in my dream whats going on here?!” He shouted at Springer while getting to his feet as they stared across at each other while other bots hadn’t come out of their recharge yet.


End file.
